


Special Powers

by allfireburns



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Drabble, F/M, POV Third Person, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-08
Updated: 2009-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-04 06:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfireburns/pseuds/allfireburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan's familiar with the white dress shirts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Powers

Dan had to wonder, as he woke up only to find that the bed was empty and he could hear Natalie moving around in the living room, why on earth Natalie was always up so ridiculously early.

When he finally got the energy to get up, he found Natalie in the kitchen, making coffee and... wearing...

"That's my shirt."

"Yeah!" she said brightly. "I didn't have anything to change into so I just grabbed one of your shirts... You don't mind, do you?"

Looking at her, Dan found himself at a rare loss for words. "Uh... no. Not at all."


End file.
